


Welcome Home

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: It's a long day of press in NYC and a certain someone is missing a certain someone else.





	Welcome Home

_“Hey you. What’re you up to?”_

He presses send on the text and sits back against the chair with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He‘s had a long day of press in New York for his newest album, but there’s only one place he wants to be. He shifts distractedly in his chair, checking his phone while he waits for the late night talk show interview to begin.

_“Nothing much. Just hanging out in your bed. Missing you. The usual.”_

He grins, hearing her pouty voice in his head. He ducks his head and bites back a smile. She’d been texting him selfies in various states of undress from his bed all day and he very badly needed to be where she was.

_“I’ll be home soon, baby. I promise. Just one more interview and I’m all yours.”_

He could barely bring himself to leave the bedroom that morning; all he wanted was to crawl back in with her, pull the covers over their head and never ever leave. She was going to go with him to keep him company between interviews, but she was still asleep when he left, tangled up adorably in his sheets, her hair wild across his pillow. He just didn’t have the heart to wake her; she was so exhausted from her flight and the jet lag and their all-night reunion. He could spend all day watching her sleep, watching her do anything, really. He’d finally left her with a tuck of her hair and soft kiss on her forehead.

He misses her; hell, he misses her when she’s in the same room.

His phone chimes again. She’s sent him another selfie, curled up in his bed, wrapped in one of his t-shirts and nothing else.

 _“I’m lonelyyyy”_ , the accompanying text read.  _“Come back home. Your big bed is so cold without you.”_

Fuck. He shifts in his seat to hide his rapidly hardening bulge. Fuck fuck fuck.

_“Come on, that’s so not fair. You know what that does to me”_

She loves this game, loves distracting him, loves seeing the fruit of her labor in his interviews when his little friend comes out to play. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t hide it and nothing turns her on more than seeing what she does to him. It’s all she’s been able to think about all day.

_“I do know. And I love it (Smirking Face )"_

_“You’re evil”_

_" (Smiling Face With Horns )(Smiling Face With Horns )(Smiling Face With Horns )"_

_“Why are you wearing my shirt again anyway? Don’t you have your own?”_

_“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was such an inconvenience.”_

He realizes too late what he’s done.

_“Wait. No. Don’t.”_

_“I’ll just take it off.”_

Fuck.

A producer calls for him; he’s on in thirty seconds after this commercial.

_“I’ll be watching. I can’t wait to see you (Face Throwing A Kiss )”_

-

He stumbles into his dark apartment, having raced back across the city, finally done for the day.  He kicks off his shoes and tugs at his tie. The apartment is entirely dark, save for the dim glow of light from the bedroom. He wasn’t even sure if his interview had made any sense and he could not fucking care less; his mind had been entirely elsewhere. On that tiny blonde with a devilish streak. On that one final picture she’d sent: her, his bed, and absolutely nothing else.

She’s sprawled on his bed, completely naked, her skin warm in the soft light of the bedside lamp. He doesn’t even make it to kissing her hello before he drops to his knees by the side of the bed, pulls her to the edge, and consumes what he’s been missing all day.

She smiles and sighs happily, fisting her fingers in his hair.

“Welcome home,” he murmurs against her.  

Her laugh is cut short by a gasped moan as he hits just the right spot with his tongue. “I should be the one saying that to you,” she finally manages to choke out, delighting in his groan of pleasure at her nails raking against his scalp.

“Mmm. Doesn’t matter.”

She is already so wet. Her day of teasing and fantasizing has had as much of an effect on her as it did on him. He struggles to finally free himself from the confines of his pants and boxers, desperate for some relief. He trails his mouth over the length of her slit, his tongue flicking lazy circles at the top. Her hips jolt against him and he steadies her with an arm across her pelvis. Her breathless cries to the deities above mingle with her pleas of his name into a nearly unintelligible slur of pleasure. It ranks among his favorite sounds in the world, right after her laughter and her telling him she loves him. He wraps his lips around her clit and slips one, two, three long fingers inside her. He curls them upwards, applying a perfectly practiced amount of pressure to that spot inside her, knowing that’s all she needs to tumble over the edge.

His name leaks from her lips as she arches back off the bed and shudders against him, her hands tightening in his hair almost painfully, but he doesn’t mind. He laps up the last remnants of her and keeps his face nestled between her legs until her hips have stopped twitching.

“God…” she sighs. “I missed this so much.”

It’s his turn to laugh now as she tugs him up by his loosened tie to join her on the bed. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses herself from his lips.

“Good?” he teases, knowing damn well from her response that it was, but still loving to hear her say it.

She grins and pushes him off her backwards until he’s sitting. She crawls into his lap and sinks down onto him. He hisses at the pleasure of finally being buried inside her.

“So good. But this is better.”

She begins to move, grinding her hips slowly in his lap, and he moans her name, wanting to tell her everything, how he loves her, how he adores her, how she entirely completes him. His words are lost in the press of her lips against his once again. He doesn’t have to tell her; she already knows. She drags her lips along his jawline to rest at the sensitive spot just below his ear.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
